


Pretty Little Thing

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Series: Break Me Down and Build Me Up [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Shaving, Slurs, Spanking, brief daddy kink at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: Being a General is stressful, and when the stress becomes too much Hux goes to Kylo Ren to decompress. Sometimes decompressing means being dressed up and fucked like a whore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [jakkutrashheap's](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/) amazing art of Hux in a frilly outfit: [1](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/145536786997/ren-dressing-up-hux), [2](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/146147113707/some-shit), [3](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/156495390992/trying-to-warm-up-with-some-kylux), [4](http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/156558190347/kylos-hand-s-so-big)
> 
> Huge thank you to [thecopperriver](http://thecopperriver.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!!

Hux’s hands shook as he set his datapad down on his desk, staring blankly at the message pulled up on the screen. The message was simple enough—innocuous to anyone else who might see it. However, he had the context that someone else would be missing.

Kylo Ren [Sent 1532]  
It’s here. 2100.

Those two words had a blush immediately creeping up to his ears and then down his neck as his skin began to warm beneath the thick material of his uniform. He swallowed and shifted minutely in his chair, briefly glad that he was alone in his office at the moment so no one could see him fidget.

With a tap he deleted the message. Cryptic or not, it didn’t need to be saved.

It was going on three standard months since he and Ren had begun their… ah… arrangement. Hux’s stress would build to the point where it became almost unmanageable, and then he would seek Ren out to help relieve his tensions. As loathe as Hux was to admit that Kylo Ren was good at doing anything, he was exceedingly good at knowing what Hux needed each time.

Anticipation translated into impatience as he went through the rest of his day and caused him to be curt in all of his interactions. To be fair, he would’ve been curt anyways with the petty officer who came to him for no other purpose than to make small talk. It was obvious he was trying to make a personal connection to get himself on Hux’s radar in hopes of climbing ranks, but idle chatter was not how one entered his good books. On the other hand, the lieutenant who later gave him a debriefing on the progress of a new weapons development did nothing to deserve the cold glare Hux had given her for the duration of their meeting. Hux didn’t need the force to know that the officer was becoming more anxious by the second and was incredibly relieved when Hux dismissed her.

He himself was relieved when 1900 rolled around and he could go back to his own quarters, dropping whatever pretenses he’d had to hold up in front of his crew. After removing his greatcoat and jacket, he went to his desk and took a pack of cigarettes from the top drawer, the smoke clouding his lungs and calming him.

Two weeks ago Ren had been fucking him and muttering filthy ideas into his ear. Some of them were common: ‘What would your crew think if they could see you like this’, ‘my perfect whore’, ‘your ass is so greedy for my cock’… all things Ren knew got him wound up. But then a new phrase had slipped in and Hux had made a sound he would deny himself capable of making. Ren was always partially in his head during these sessions and when he realized how much the idea had affected Hux he stopped balls deep inside of him, making Hux whine pitifully in embarrassment and frustration.

The phrase in question was, “You’re such a good little whore maybe I should dress you up like one too. Get you a slutty dress and heels to show off these perfect fuck-me legs. Then you’d look the part you play here.”

The notion was humiliating for a man as powerful as Hux, but Ren had slowly been showing him that humiliation was just another tool for getting off. One of their best sessions to date had been when Ren tied him on his knees and placed him in front of a mirror as punishment for some infraction Hux didn’t remember anymore. The act had seemed inane at the time, and Hux hadn’t understood how just kneeling there could possibly be a punishment. But then Ren had left the room. Hux was left with nothing to do except to stare at himself in such an incredibly vulnerable position and come to terms with the fact that he was helpless in that moment. It hadn’t been an easy revelation. He was a mess by the time Ren came back and started fucking him. All of the helpless thoughts in his head had been plucked like ripe fruit by Ren and thrown them back in his face. It was physically and emotionally overwhelming, and because of that Hux had one of the most intense orgasms he could remember having.

So now here he was in his personal quarters smoking a cigarette in anticipation of Ren dressing him up like a two credit whore and doing god knows what else to him. He had no idea what Ren ordered for him or even where he got it from. All he knew was that it was on his ship and the thought of it was already making him hard.

It was difficult to stay distracted until 2100, but the time eventually passed and he requested entry to Ren’s quarters on the precise minute. As soon as the door opened for him his eyes flicked to every flat surface in the room in an automatic search for what Ren had bought. However, there was nothing within immediate sight. Ren himself was seated on the end of his bed leaning back on his hands, dressed casually in trousers and a sleeveless shirt.

“General,” he said in greeting, an annoying smirk tugging at his lips. Ren was always so arrogant in these encounters and it frustrated him to no end. He only tolerated it because the end result was satisfactory.

“Ren,” Hux answered with a quick nod.

Ren stood up and walked into his space, stopping when their noses were no more than an inch apart. Hux’s heart rate picked up at of the sudden proximity, and he felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Ren’s breath ghosted across his face. This was the start of when he was supposed to relinquish all control to Ren. The notion always excited him as much as it frustrated him.

“There’s a shaving kit in the refresher,” Ren said. “You’re going to use it to shave everything from the neck down.”

Shock filled Hux’s chest as Ren gave him his first command. He glared at the knight and searched for some hint of a joke, dread weighing in his stomach when he found none.

His teeth clenched and unclenched as he held back a retort about how that was too much. They’d never done anything that would last after their session was finished, and shaving everything would be a reminder of tonight for the next week.

Ren, the bastard, knew this. It was probably exactly why he was demanding it.

“Is there a problem, General?” Ren asked, warm, tempting breath making Hux inadvertently lean forward.

Hux hesitated a moment more before deciding he was too interested in what Ren had planned to be disobedient this early on. It was only hair after all and would grow back.

“No, sir,” he answered stiffly. The honorific was always a painful addition when he still felt in control of himself.

“Then move. The longer you take, the later I’ll keep you, and I know how you hate to break schedule.”

Hux barely managed to not roll his eyes.

Once the refresher door was closed behind him, Hux let his shoulders droop. His eyes warily fell to the shaving kit that Ren had placed out for him.

“Fuck…” he muttered.

With a sigh he stripped down, carefully folding and laying down each piece of his uniform. It wouldn’t take much to rid himself of his body hair—his legs would take some time, but he didn’t grow any chest hair and his pubic hair was relatively self contained in its path from his navel to his balls.

Stars, he did not fancy taking a razor to his balls.

Opening the kit revealed four small razors as well as two creams. One was to apply on the hair before shaving, and the other was a lotion to reduce irritation. He sighed as he took out the razors and grabbed the first cream before stepping into the shower. 

It wasn't too different from shaving his face—just more ground to cover as well as twisting his hips at odd angles to try and reach every part of his legs. Each leg needed its own razor before the blades became too dirty and dull to continue. His armpits took a third. Technically the third one was still good enough to start on his groin but he still chose to use a fresh one. 

He applied the cream to the hair above his cock and stalled for a moment, closing his eyes and silently cursing Ren for making him do this. After letting out a slow breath, he placed the razor on his skin and began shaving. The light scratching noise of hair being sliced from its follicles seemed loud despite the running water. The hair here was thicker and took a couple passes to be rid of it. 

With his pulse sounding in his ears he moved down to his balls and carefully drew the razor across them. The potential risk had his nerves on high alert and kept him anxious as he worked as carefully as he could. When he made the last pass he held his breath and didn't release it until his hand was away from his now hairless balls. He huffed in indignation and promised himself that he would never let Ren get him to do something like this again. The payout had better be worth it. 

Out of the shower he dried off and then set about applying the lotion to his freshly smooth skin. As he rubbed his hands over his legs, he did have to admit to himself that there was an appeal to how soft his skin felt like this. He spent more time than necessary stroking down his shins and up his calves just to take in the sensation of it. 

The lotion left a slight tingling feeling in its wake and once Hux was done applying it, he stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight and wishing there was a full length mirror so he could see how he looked now. His hair was light enough that there wouldn't be a particularly noticeable difference, but his legs did seem to shine in the bright lighting of the refresher. 

With a deep breath to steady himself, Hux opened the door and stepped naked into the main quarters.

Kylo was standing in front of the bed with his hands clasped behind his back, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Hux emerge. Heat fluttered through Hux's belly at how predatory that look was, and he cast his eyes downwards in automatic submission. Tonight was not about fighting to keep control. It was about handing it over freely and letting himself experience wherever Ren would bring his mind to. 

“Come here,” Ren said sharply. 

Hux felt himself start to blush, knowing he was being scrutinized as he walked to stand in front of Kylo, his eyes trained on the floor as he approach. When he stopped, Kylo walked a slow circle around him. Hux's body hummed with anticipation for what Kylo had planned. When Ren stopped behind him and placed his hands on Hux's hips, a shiver ran through him. Large hands moved down his legs as Kylo crouched to check his work. 

The touch was clinical in nature as his hands circled around Hux's ankles and swept upwards, rotating to feel the inside of his thighs. Hux let out a sharp breath when his cheeks were pulled apart, quickly followed by a small tsk from Ren. 

He yelped as a hand came down on his ass with a hard smack. 

“I said everywhere,” Ren admonished before walking away. Hux didn't dare turn around to watch what he was doing as a hot flush spread across his face and down his neck. He'd been so preoccupied with the idea of shaving his balls he'd forgotten his ass. 

Kylo approached with heavy footsteps and Hux shivered in anticipation of what punishment he'd be administered for this. 

“Kneel on the bed and spread your ass.”

With his pulse beating hard Hux bowed his head and walked over to kneel on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge. As he bent over he turned his face into the mattress and reached behind himself to pull apart his cheeks, his face burning with shame at the vulnerability of the position. 

He was expecting some measure of pain to be doled out so it was a surprise when instead he felt something cold and wet being spread around his hole. His first thought was lube but Kylo applied it liberally from his hole to part way down his taint. 

“Hold still,” Ren said before Hux felt the touch of the razor pulling across his skin through the shaving cream. Hux clenched his eyes shut feeling more embarrassed to have Kylo shaving him than when he was shaving himself. There was an edge of arousal at being taken care of like this—as though he were a toy to be kept in perfect condition. Ren worked carefully to remove the sparse hair that trailed between his cheeks. The bristling drag of blades slicing the hair coupled with low level arousal made him want to shiver, but he controlled himself. 

When Ren stepped away Hux let out a sigh of relief. No matter how careful Ren was, shaving such a sensitive area was stressful. A wet rag brushed away the remaining cream and shaved hairs before the smoothing lotion was applied in its place. He held himself open even after Ren had finished, waiting for the command that he could move. 

At least a minute passed without Ren touching him and his arms began trembling slightly, his fingers digging into the meat of his own ass to try and stay anchored. Frustration and humiliation surfaced as he kept waiting. Sometimes he questioned why he subjected himself to Ren's whims like this, why he would lower himself so much from the unflappable General he presented himself as. 

His body jerked when hands grabbed his wrists and guided them to the middle of his back. He got the hint and held his arms there as Ren's hands rubbed back down over his ass.

It felt strange to be hairless. Everything was colder and the smoothness of his shins against the bedding made him want to fidget just to feel the sensation of direct contact. 

Ren made a pleased sound above him and then brought his hands down hard against Hux's ass, drawing a startled yell from him. 

“Much better,” he purrred. “You're going to be such a pretty whore for me.”

Hux shivered and a throb of heat went through his body, his cock twitching in interest. 

“But you have earned a punishment for not following orders. When I tell you to do something I expect it to be done. Is that understood, pet?”

Hux's chin quivered in mixed dread and anticipation for how Ren would punish him. He supposed that punishment was a part of why he let Ren do things like this to him. Having climbed the ranks as quickly as he had, there were few people left with the ability to administer any sort of judgement on him. There was Snoke of course but his meetings with the Supreme Leader were far and few between. Hux had spent his whole career—his whole life—working for appraisal, for approval, for any sort of recognition from those above him. As General and the face of the First Order he was one of a very select amount of people that could remark upon any shortcomings he had. And he did have them. He saw them everyday and they ate away at him. Coming to Ren like this was a sort of penance for those faults. Every punishment he was given was fully deserved and absolved him in ways that had little to do with how the punishment was actually earned in the moment. 

Ren slapped his ass again and Hux grit his teeth against the sharp pain. 

“I said is that understood?” Ren growled. 

“Yes, sir,” Hux gasped out. He flinched when Ren's hand stroked gently over his surely reddened cheeks. 

“Good. Now stand.”

Hux's hands shook as he brought them from behind his back and pushed himself off the bed, standing on his feet at the end of it and turning around to face Ren. The same hand that hit him came to lightly tilt up his chin, forcing him to meet Ren's eyes. He looked over his face, surveying him with seeming disinterest, and Hux felt himself blush again at the scrutiny before the barest of smiles quirked at Ren's lips. 

“It's time to get dressed,” he said with a teasing lilt.

Walking away from Hux he went around to the side of the bed and picked up a large flat box. Hux watched, heart pounding in his chest, as Ren removed the lid and revealed the items that he'd gotten for him. 

Hux's first reaction was one of mild horror and distaste. 

The contents of the box were largely pale pink with hints of black with the main item being a thick, ruffled skirt. When Ren had talked about dressing him like a slut he'd pictured something dark and sleek, made of silk or satin that would cling obscenely to his frame and leave little to the imagination. Something that would make him feel sultry and sure of himself. Instead he'd gotten some outlandish tutu looking thing that did nothing but twist embarrassment through him. 

The blush on his face probably matched the color of the clothing as he looked back at Ren.

“You can't be serious,” Hux said, breaking form. 

Kylo met his eyes with a glare intense enough that Hux flinched and looked down.

“I'm very serious. Speak out again and that's a second punishment.”

Hux's lip curled in disdain both for the clothes and himself for letting it get to him. He should know by now that Ren allowed him little dignity once he stepped into this role. It was all about taking him apart after all. 

He swallows thickly and nodded, still keeping his gaze down. “I apologize, sir.”

Ren walked to him again and patted his cheek. “You're a good boy. But you're still learning.” He lifted his other hand and Hux saw it held the usual thick, black leather collar that he always wore during these games. “Now put this on,” Ren said placing it in Hux's hand. 

Hux let out a long breath and lifted the collar to his neck. It was easier to play his role here when he wore it—a sort of means to differentiate who he was with Ren and who he was the rest of the time. As he drew the band through the clasp and secured it, the sense of acceptance and calm that came with it was instantaneous. 

He stood patiently as Ren picked up two thin scraps of fabric from the box and brought them to him. One piece was set on the bed while Ren untangled what turned out to be panties and knelt in front of Hux. Lifting one foot at a time Hux stepped into them, his embarrassment growing as the lace passed over his smooth legs and was pulled up to his hips. Ren reached inside of them to arrange Hux's cock and balls so that they were contained in the pink fabric—even if just barely so. 

His arousal grew and as his cock gave a hard throb he felt the texture of the lace against it. The other item was picked up from the bed and Hux saw it was a matching bralet. He put his arms through the straps under Ren's guidance and a chill ran through him when the sheer material settled over his nipples, dragging lightly against them when Ren stepped behind him to connect the clasps.

“Cute,” Ren said with a lopsided grin as he turned Hux to face him, giving one of his nipples a light flick that had it pebbling beneath the thin fabric. 

If Hux wasn't feeling so strange about wearing a bra, he would've huffed in annoyance at the endearment. 

When Ren turned and reached into the box again it was a struggle to keep his hands at his sides. He wanted to touch the small bits of clothing he had so far and take in the foreign texture of them against his skin.

The next thing presented to him was a garter belt, which he stepped into and let Ren settle properly on his hips. The dangling clips let him know what was coming next and he felt himself getting more into the process of Ren dressing him like this. There was a sort of reverence in the knight's movements as he crouched in front of Hux and guided him to step into the pale pink stocking. The fabric was whisper thin and hugged his leg as Ren drew it up to his thigh, fingers brushing up his leg with it. 

First one and then the other clip was attached to the stocking, holding it in place on his leg. The elastic of the strap was tight against him and Hux wondered what it would feel like to have it pulled back and snapped against his skin. The process was repeated with the other leg until he was standing there in a bra, panties, stockings, and a garter. 

Hux looked down at his body, the collar pushing against his neck as his jaw pressed down on it and his cock hardened further. 

He looked… pretty like this. His thin body lent itself to being dressed in such a way, the soft pink accentuating the harder jut of his hip bones and long lines of his legs. He curled his toes against the hard floor to feel the thin fabric pull lightly across his feet. When he looked up again, Ren was holding the ridiculous skirt and opened it for him to step into. His cock gave a twitch in direct correlation to his embarrassment over wearing the garment, and he stepped into it as pliantly as he had for the rest of his adornments. 

Once at his waist, the thick ruffles caused it to stick almost straight out with only a slight bounce in its form and it was short enough that he was fairly certain the bottom of his ass was exposed.

“You look so pretty like this,” Ren said mirroring Hux's previous thought. “Touch yourself,” he said taking a step away from him. 

Hux's cheeks burned as he lifted his hands to push down on the ruffles only for them to spring back in place once the pressure was gone. His fingers touched over the exposed plane of skin between the skirt and bralet. The material of the bra was some sort of mesh that was knit close enough to cover his chest without actually concealing it. His nipples hardened immediately under his touch and he pressed against them, gasping quietly when the fabric shifted and tickled sensitive skin. 

He glanced up at Ren, uncertain of what he would see, and couldn't stop himself from giving a small, pleased smile at how hungry Ren looked for him. 

“Do you like what you see, sir?” he asked, playing coy. 

Ren's eyes snapped up from where they were following the path of his hands to meet his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and then returned Hux's smile. 

“I do,” he rumbled. 

Hux continued to let his hands wander and lifted the front of the skirt with one hand so he could see his cock stretching the front of the panties. He sighed as he traced a finger over its curved shape beneath the lace, and then switched to groping at it. The moan was as involuntary as it was for show, his cock responding eagerly to the stimulation until it was stretching the fabric tight. He rubbed it for as long as he dared before moving his hand further down to touch the stockings. 

The smoothness of both his legs and the fabric was entrancing and he found himself just petting up and down his thigh before moving up to the straps of the garter belt. Giving in to his previous curiosity he lifted the elastic up and then let it snap back against his leg. He sucked in a breath at the light sting and looked up to see Ren watching with rapt attention.

Eye contact seemed to trigger something in Ren because before Hux even had a chance to blink, he was on him. Hux grunted as a hand came up to hold the back of his head and lips pressed hard against his. Ren's mouth was insistent and coaxed Hux's lips apart so he could fuck into his mouth with his tongue. He moaned into Ren's mouth and clutched harder at the skirt still bunched in one hand as the other came up to tentatively rest on Ren's chest, feeling out firm muscle beneath the thin material of his shirt. 

He gasped when Ren pulled back, breath coming out in hard pants before he found rhythm again. 

“Gorgeous,” Ren rumbled out. “Let's get the final touches on.”

He reached back into the box and pulled out a pair of shoes that Hux hadn't noticed before, and his stomach flipped. They were stiletto heels in the same pale pink as the rest of the outfit. Ren knelt in front of him and guided his foot into the first shoe. It forced him to put most of his weight on his toes for fear of over balancing on the thin heel. He wobbled when Ren lifted his other foot, and had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep from toppling as the second shoe was put on. 

When he was done Ren stood again and grinned up at Hux. The heels put him a couple inches taller, which was a strange feeling. But rather than any sort of superiority he just felt unsteady. 

The last item was pulled from the box then—a short black dress that once pulled on, settled overtop of the the flared skirt without covering it. There were straps that he thought would rest on his shoulders, but whether by design or because his frame was so narrow, they drooped over his biceps and exposed the sheer bralet. 

“There,” Ren said, sounding proud of himself. “All dolled up as you should be.”

Hux's blush returned and his cock twitched in the panties. He could feel a damp spot where precum was leaking into the fabric and he had to resist reaching down to adjust himself. 

“Follow,” Ren said gesturing with a finger before turning and walking towards the small sitting area in his quarters. 

Hux stepped forward and nearly lost his balance but managed to stay upright. He took small careful steps, heels clicking against the steel floor, and followed Ren to the sitting room. 

Ren seated himself in his favorite armchair and relaxed into it, watching Hux's careful steps with satisfaction. 

“You're going to get me a drink,” he said dismissively. 

Hux stiffened at the command. The indignation that Hux could never fully rid himself of bubbled in his chest at the idea of waiting on Ren like he was a servant, but he obliged anyways. With small careful steps he walked over to the desk that had a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses on it. He poured out a decent amount into a glass and recapped the liquor before walking carefully back to Ren. His feet were already starting to ache from the strain of the heels. 

Ren took the glass from him with a smug look and said, “Good boy.”

Hux blushed. 

“Now why don't you put on a show,” Ren said taking a sip of his drink. “Give me a lap dance.” He relaxed further against the chair and spread his legs wide, drawing Hux's attention to his crotch. His pants weren't tented by his cock yet but Hux had no doubt that he was enjoying this far too much. 

Hux felt the blush spill down his neck, hot with embarrassment at having to do this. If the outfit had been something more sleek he felt he could've gotten into it, but with the pink skirt flared obnoxiously wide he just felt silly. 

He hesitated for another moment before swaying his hips side to side and running his hands over his chest. He had no idea what he was doing and could count on one hand the number of times he'd danced in his life. All incidents had been alcohol induced but now he was stone sober and hyper-aware of each movement. What was he even supposed to be doing? Making Ren hard? Advertising himself? 

“Something like that,” Ren said smirking, and Hux blushed harder knowing Ren had been listening to his thoughts.

He leaned over, placing his hands on Ren's thighs and shimmied his chest as though he actually had something to fill out the bralet he was wearing. Ren was smirking and looking at his chest so he supposed it worked well enough. Moving closer stood straight and lifted his knee to rest on Ren's thigh instead. He rolled his hips forward a few times before using one hand to lift the ridiculous skirt and show off his cock trapped beneath pale lace. He'd started to go soft again so he stroked his other hand over it, being sure to sway and move his hips as he did it. 

“Turn around and bend over,” Ren commanded. 

Hux's cheeks burned hotter as he put his leg down and turned his back on Ren, bending down to expose his ass, swaying in what he hoped was an inviting manner. 

“You can do better than this,” Ren teased. “Come on, shake your ass. Make me want it.”

Hux clenched his eyes shut as shame burned hot beneath his skin and he tried to do as Ren wanted, bouncing his ass faster and sure that he looked as stupid as he ever had. 

Ren laughed behind him, confirming this thought and then a hand hooked around his hip and pulled him back, making him gracelessly topple into Ren's lap. Immediately Ren's hand was beneath the skirt and stroking his cock through the panties. 

“You're a terrible dancer,” he purred against Hux's ear before taking it beneath his teeth and licking the bottom of the lobe. Hux gasped and heat quickly gathered in his cock from the touch of Ren's hand and his tongue. 

There was a clink as Ren set down his glass and brought his other hand around to toy with one of Hux's nipples, sliding beneath the sheer fabric of the bralet and rubbing around the stiff nub. Hux was shaking now as arousal flooded him again. The dancing had been a level of humiliation that was more of a turn off than anything else for him but now with Ren's hands feeling him up, not letting him forget the clothes he was dressed in, he was falling back into the scene Ren had built for them. 

He moaned when Ren's hand sank lower to cup his balls that were dangerously close to falling out of the flimsy lace holding them. “Please,” he whined without thinking. “Sir, please I need more.”

Ren tightened the hand around his balls and Hux whimpered. 

“You need more? I'm sorry, pet, you seem to be under the impression that this is about you,” Ren murmured against his neck. “No, you're here to please me. You know the instant you walk through that door your will stops being yours.”

Ren let go of his balls and Hux gasped in relief, nodding his head to show he understood. Technically it was only half true. This was for Hux. This was to help him unwind from the tensions of his position. But it was absolutely for Ren as well and letting him be in control. The man rarely felt in control of anything—least of all himself at times—so it was beneficial for him to gain the confidence that came with unquestioned command in these situations. 

“Sorry sir,” he muttered in deference. “Please, tell me what you need.”

Ren hummed and kissed his jaw. “Better. But I suppose there is one thing we need to do for you before we move on.”

Hux barely had time to frown before he was pushed up off of Ren's lap and then quickly maneuvered and pulled back down so he was bent over with his chest across Ren's thighs. His breath quickened as he realized what the punishment he'd earlier earned would be. He swallowed thickly as he felt a large hand push up the back of the skirt and stroke down his ass. 

“Do you remember why you're being punished?” he asked the way one might bring up the climate on planet. 

“For not following instructions,” Hux answered in a small voice, his heart beating hard. He closed his eyes picturing what he must look like, dolled up and bent over Ren's lap. His cock pulsed in the panties even with the impending pain he knew Ren's hand would bring. 

“Correct,” Ren said, his hand petting down his thigh over the garter strap and tracing the top of a stocking. “We've established which of us has power here, and I expect you to be as thorough here as when you are playing General.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux said, blushing further at the idea that he was only ‘playing’ at being General. That this was his true role. 

“Every time I spank you,” Ren said lightly patting his ass, “you're going to thank me.”

Ren's hand pulled away and Hux held his breath in anticipation. It didn't come right away and nerves made him shiver. Seconds passed without Ren touching him and just when he was about to chance a look over his shoulder, the hand came down hard on his ass, making Hux cry out. He breathed hard as the sting of the hit made his skin start to warm. 

“Thank me,” Ren demanded. 

Hux let out a shaking breath and dropped his head. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said thickly. 

“Good boy.”

Ren spanked him again and Hux grit his teeth to hold back a groan. 

“Thank you, sir.”

The slaps came faster after that, Hux thanking Ren for each one until his ass felt like it burning from the assault. One slap was more on his upper thighs than his ass and he yelled as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He was shaking in Ren's lap, one hand touching the floor while the other gripped tightly to Ren's calf. 

“Th-thank you, sir,” he stuttered out. 

The next slap had something close to Ren's full strength behind it and Hux almost pitched forward to the floor with the force of it. The tears slipped down his nose and his breath hitched in a half sob from the pain. It took a moment to find his voice before weakly thanking Ren for the punishment. 

He waited for the next blow with heavy breaths, a few more tears dripping from his eyes. Ren's hand rested gently on his ass but the touch still made him flinch. His hand was too warm from spanking him and only exacerbated the heat coming off Hux’s cheeks. 

“You took that so well,” Ren hummed above him, petting his abused ass. 

“Thank you, sir…” he said barely above a whisper. His head was spinning from the hits and he could hardly pull a coherent thought together. Ren murmured more praise as he continued to gently touch him and the words along with the purr of his voice helped settle Hux and make him feel more at ease. This was what he was here for. This blissful relief from his usual racing thoughts, chased from him by Ren's will. 

“Up,” Ren said quietly reaching a hand beneath Hux's chest to coax him to move. He stumbled slightly as he placed his feet on the ground, one of the heels having slipped partially off in the moment. It took a second to settle his foot back in but then he stood up, Ren's hands staying on him to keep him steady. 

“You asked what I wanted before,” Ren said looking up at him with a fond look that made Hux avert his eyes. Ren stood and wiped away the tear streaks on Hux's cheeks, then tilted his chin up to look at him. “I want to spoil you.”

Hux's eyebrows furrowed as he studied Ren's soft gaze searching for what he meant by this. He didn't have much time to look though as Ren suddenly moved to lift Hux into his arms princess style. He yelped at having his feet swept unexpectedly out from beneath him and clung to broad shoulders as Ren carried him back to the bed.

He set Hux down on the end of it rather than tossing him as he expected, and began stripping off his own clothes. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ren said with a nod as his shirt and pants were dropped to the floor. Hux lamented that he wouldn't get to see Ren take off his shorts which were noticeably tented, but he obliged, feeling silly again with the way the skirt fanned out around his waist. 

He heard Ren walk off for a minute before the bed dipped behind him. He sighed as the back of the panties were dragged down to reveal his ass while leaving his cock still trapped in the front. There was the snick of a cap being opened before Ren touched his ass and started rubbing cool lotion into his skin. Hux flinched at first but quickly relaxed into it, sighing as the lotion eased the lingering burn of his spanking. 

Pleased hums bubbled up his throat as Ren kneaded into his muscles, toying with his ass as he did it. 

“Sweet thing,” Ren purred above him. “You like having your ass played with?” He dipped his thumb into Hux’s crack and pressed against his hole.

Hux bit his lip to hold back a whine as he leaned into the touch. Ren chuckled and took his hands away, shifting behind him until there was a ghosting of warm breath over his skin. He cursed under his breath as Ren’s hands returned to pull apart his cheeks and then licked over his hole. A stuttering breath was pushed from Hux as Ren started nuzzling his nose along his crack and then started licking around puckered flesh. The sensations were more intense without any hair to get in the way. Every lick made him gasp and shiver until Ren pressed it against his hole and started working his way in, making Hux shout.

“Oh stars, oh fuck,” he muttered, pressing back against Ren’s tongue. Ren hummed and the light vibration had Hux shaking as his cock pulsed out precome into the panties. He wanted to reach down and touch himself so badly, to relieve some of the building tension or at least free himself from the now tight fabric, but he knew he wasn’t allowed. It was up to Ren. Ren would give him what he needed.

Ren ate him out like he was a feast until he felt saliva dripping down his taint and Ren could easily push his tongue in as far as it could go. Hux knew he was a mess by the time Ren pulled back, trembling and panting, desperate for anything Ren deemed fit to give him. 

“I’ve got you,” Ren murmured as he got up and leaned over Hux’s back, pressing the skirt down between them. His arm wrapped around Hux’s chest and stroked along his ribs as he placed kisses down his neck. “My perfect whore,” he rumbled. “Do you want my cock?”

“Yes,” Hux gasped out. “Please, sir, yes I want your cock.”

Ren rolled his hips forward and Hux groaned, pressing his face into the bed as he felt the hard line of his cock rub against his ass.

“You beg so prettily,” Ren said placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Earlier Hux would’ve been too ashamed to beg, but not now. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. 

“Please,” he whined again grinding his ass against Ren and drawing a deep moan from him. The sound only made Hux want it more so he did it again.

“Greedy,” Ren muttered, a smirk clear in his tone. “But I’ll allow it.”

Hux’s heart started racing again as Ren sat up, fingers dragging over his nipples as he took his arm from around his chest. There was another snick of a cap opening and the sound of lube being spread over Ren’s cock before he felt the tip of it line up with his hole. Hux had to remind himself how to breathe.

Ren’s tongue had loosened him up but it’d still be a tight fit without being fingered. His breath hitched as Ren started to push in, the head stretching him wider than his tongue had. Fists twisted into the sheets as the flared head passed his entrance, a whimper falling from his lips as heat washed up his spine and settled in his groin. Ren groaned and leaned over Hux’s back again, pressing his lips to the top of Hux’s spine as he rolled his hips, sinking further and further inside Hux until he was fully seated.

If Hux pulled any harder on the sheets they’d rip in his hands. His head was buzzing and his body was hot all over, hypersensitive to every shift of his outfit against skin as he trembled. He tried to spread his legs further, but with the panties pulled halfway down his thighs could only go so far before he risked ripping the thin fabric. Thought it didn’t really matter as they were probably already stretched far enough to be ruined. 

Ren pulled back a fraction only to sink back in and Hux moaned loudly. Everything felt like it was too much but it was so good. When Ren moved next it was with more purpose, drawing back to the tip and sliding in firmly. He began to set a steady rhythm, panting against the back of Hux’s neck as he moved faster and faster until he was fucking Hux in earnest. The sound of his hips hitting Hux’s ass and the squelch of lube smoothing the way for his cock filled the air, Hux’s voice joining in lewd harmony as he cried out with every thrust.

He couldn’t think. His head felt numb. It was perfect.

Ren’s cock stretched him wide to the point that it was almost painful, but the pleasure of it was so much more intense. His cock didn’t hit Hux’s prostate on every thrust, but stars when it did it was overwhelming and amazing. Ren wrapped an arm around his front, his hand spread against his chest at the base of his throat beneath the collar and pulled Hux up from where he’d been burying his face against the sheets. The shift in angle made him scream, Ren’s cock hitting him perfectly and making him dizzy with cascading warmth and pleasure. He whimpered and cursed as Ren fucked him for all he was worth, while Hux’s cock throbbed from where it was trapped.

“Please,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Please take out my cock.”

Ren growled against him and parted his lips to press his teeth into Hux’s skin, making him whine.

“Please, sir,” Hux gasped as he trembled in Ren’s tight grip. He almost sobbed when the hand on his chest skimmed down his front and slipped beneath the skirt to press on his cock through the panties. 

“Does my pretty little slut want to come? You like getting fucked by daddy’s cock?” Ren rumbled in his ear.

Embarrassment washed fresh through Hux at his words, his face burning with it as he closed his eyes. This wasn’t a kink he ever thought he’d have, and truthfully he wasn’t sure if was one he even had now. But he was desperate. He needed whatever Ren would give him, and didn’t have the strength or will to contest him now.

“Yes,” he whined. “Daddy, please.”

He couldn’t remember begging for something this much in his life ever, and the shame in doing so was quick to consume him. Ren’s hand squeezed his cock through the lace and he cried out as it throbbed and tension built in his balls. He was babbling now, his lips moving with barely voiced pleas and whimpers, and his head bowed as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come,” Ren whispered in his ear as he thrust in hard and rubbed his hand across Hux’s still trapped cock. 

Hux wailed out as his body followed Ren’s command and his orgasm tore through him, waves of warmth washing over his skin and drawing away all tension from his limbs as his cock pulsed come into pale lace. He trembled through the aftershocks, and gave weak shouts as Ren continued to pound into him, chasing his own climax. Ren was saying something, and from his tone it sounded like praise but the words were lost as though he were listening from underwater. He managed to keep from going completely slack against the bed, but only barely with his forearms braced against the mattress and his head dropped between them.

Ren thrust hard a few more times before stilling and coming inside of him, hot come painting his insides and marking him as Ren’s. Awareness started coming back to him as Ren stalled, leaning over his back and breathing hard. He could feel sweat from Ren’s chest sticking to his back, evidence of the exertion he’d put into fucking Hux. 

After another minute, Ren sat up and pulled carefully out of Hux. They both groaned at the slow drag of skin against skin, and Hux sighed when it came out, finally letting himself relax fully onto the bed in a sort of worshipful position with his knees curled beneath him and his arms stretched above his head.

“I’ll be right back,” Ren said before he walked off, leaving Hux to just lay there without thinking. His head felt light while the rest of his body felt like a dead weight. He was exhausted and ready to just fall asleep at that point, though he knew they had to clean up at least a little bit.

He flinched when he felt a hand at the base of his spine and Ren hushed him softly. The touch of a damp cloth between his legs was a welcome one as Ren wiped away the come that was leaking from his stretched hole. After cleaning what he could, he removed the shoes from Hux’s feet and Hux heard them clatter against the floor as they were dropped there haphazardly. Hands guided his hips back and he groaned as he was coaxed into a sitting position. He managed to sit on the edge of the bed and scrunched his nose when he felt more come dripping out of him.

The first thing to go was the dress, Hux lifting his arms so that Ren could remove it. Next the bra, and then the stockings. The clips of the garter were detached and Ren carefully rolled each stocking down his legs, tossing them onto the small pile that was building on the floor.

“Can you stand?” Ren asked gently.

Hux nodded and then let himself be pulled up into Ren’s arms. A tender kiss was placed against his forehead before stepped away enough to remove the skirt, pulling it down Hux’s legs and having him step out of it. Last were the garter belt and panties. Hux couldn’t stop the small noise of disgust as the panties were pulled down, his come leaving a sticky feeling behind from where it smeared against him. Ren was quick to grab the cloth from the bed and used it to clean Hux’s cock, before pulling him into another embrace and reaching behind him to wipe away more of the come dripping down his thighs. 

Once this was done, the cloth was also tossed to the floor and Hux pursed his lips at the idea of leaving things in a pile like that. They really should be put away now. He didn’t have time to dwell as Ren urged him to sit back down on the bed and then reached for his neck. He tensed for a moment as he felt the collar be turned so Ren had access to the buckle. Hux had forgotten it was there, he’d gotten so used to it. Rather than being tossed on the pile, Ren walked over to his desk and laid it down. It held more significance than the other pieces after all. Hux probably wouldn’t have been able to let it go if it’d been tossed aside as it was a sort of representation of himself while he was here. 

Ren came back to the bed and pulled Hux up to lie down with him, shuffling the covers so they could be beneath them. Facing each other like this Hux was able to tuck his face into Ren’s chest, and he welcomed the warmth of the knight’s body. He wasn’t usually the cuddling type, but it felt ok to be small right now. There was nothing to be defensive against or to stay alert for. There was always a sense of safety and peace that followed these sessions that Hux had never been able to find anywhere else.

The laid in silence, Ren’s hand tracing the curve of his back in soothing patterns while Hux continued to savor the quietness of his mind. The numbness was ebbing away and leaving a pleasant lightness in its place. The stress of work would always return, some nights sooner than others. It was inevitable. But even if Hux had the option of living in moments like these for ever, he wasn’t sure he’d choose to stay. He enjoyed the work he was able to do as General, striving for peace throughout the galaxy. In truth, his work was not unlike these sessions with Ren. The galaxy was in need of someone to take control of it and give it no other option but to fall into quiet peace. It was a burden he was willing to accept even if it did run him ragged until he needed someone else to take control of him.

Ren pressed a kiss to the top of his head and the corner of Hux’s lips twitched up in a smile. Despite his domineering nature during these encounters, Hux was sure that Ren craved the intimate moments that followed almost more than he desired being dominant to Hux. It felt like a secret that Ren had chosen to share with only Hux and no one else, even if neither of them ever spoke of it. 

Yes, Hux thought as he felt sleep start to encroach on him. This was something they both needed.


End file.
